etat_des_lieuxfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Top keywords
Table des matières Introduction Popularisé lors du développement des moteurs de recherche sur Internet durant les années 90, le terme keywords (mots-clés en français) réfère à un mot ou un groupe de mots utilisé par un internaute pour retrouver un site Internet en particulier ou rechercher de l’information ciblée en fonction de ses propres intérêts. Google, Yahoo! ou même Bing ne seraient pas ce qu’ils sont devenus sans l’utilisation des keywords dans les recherches Internet à travers le monde. En effet, chaque contenu généré par ces moteurs de recherche varie en fonction des keywords utilisés, les keywords étant donc à la base du fonctionnement même de ces derniers. Les keywords ''sont donc cruciaux pour le succès des sites web et de leur référencement, puisque c’est eux qui conditionnent les probabilités qu’un site web soit proposé aux internautes. Cela implique qu’au préalable une sélection des ''keywords aura été faite.thumb|320px Grâce à la sophistication d’Internet et au développement de nouvelles technologies lors des dernières décennies, il est maintenant possible d’analyser le comportement des internautes sur les moteurs de recherche pour en déceler des tendances et déterminer le degré de popularité des keywords. Les mots-clés les plus recherchés sur la toile sont davantage reliés à l’actualité, aux évènements marquants, aux sports et athlètes et aux célébrités.1 ---- 1 Google. «Trends», Canada 2013, ligne, http://www.google.com/trends/topcharts#geo=CA&date=2013 (Consulté le 27 janvier 2013) Les nouvelles stratégies de marketing en ligne ont également évolué au fil des ans afin de s’adapter davantage au comportement des internautes. Afin d’optimiser le référencement à leur site Internet, c’est-à-dire le taux de clics , qui est un rapport entre le nombre d'affichages d'un élément et le nombre de clics qu'il reçoit, les entreprises utilisent par effet miroir les keywords les plus susceptibles d’être recherchés par les consommateurs dans leurs actions commerciales. La concurrence étant des plus féroces, le choix des bons keywords est désormais crucial dans le travail des responsables du marketing. 2 Plusieurs outils analytiques sont offerts par les moteurs de recherche afin d’équiper au mieux les entreprises, dans le but de «parler le même langage» que les internautes les plus susceptibles d’être intéressés par leur contenu.1 ---- 1 WordStream. «SEO Keywords: How Better Keyword Research Gets You Better Results», ligne, http://www.wordstream.com/seo-keyword (Consulté le 27 janvier 2013) Pourquoi optimiser les keywords? L’optimisation des keywords ''se définit comme étant l’analyse, qui implique une compréhension poussée des divers termes pouvant être utilisés par la clientèle cible par rapport à l’offre, et la sélection des meilleurs mots pouvant attirer du trafic sur un site Internet. Ce trafic est généré directement par les moteurs de recherche. Cette tâche peut paraître simple, mais c’est un exercice difficile dû à l’impact critique de leur choix sur les affaires générées par un site et les coûts qu’ils peuvent représenter dans un budget fixe. Certains mots-clés sont beaucoup plus dispendieux que d’autres et pourront ainsi limiter les possibilités offertes à l’entreprise. À cet effet, voir section sur «les mots-clés les plus dispendieux». Par ailleurs, certains ''keywords offrent un rapport rendement/coût qui soit plus avantageux que d’autres, en étant mieux ciblés et peu demandés par les entreprises concurrentes. Ainsi, les keywords impliquent la chaîne suivante : Trafic → Ventes → Rentabilité En général, il est donc utile d’optimiser ses keywords pour : *1 Attirer du trafic de qualité sur un site Internet; *2 Mesurer le potentiel de certains marchés Internet grâce à la popularité de certains keywords; *3 Comprendre le comportement des consommateurs; *4 Aider à écrire un contenu Internet pertinent pour attirer les publics cibles ; *5 Être retrouvé facilement par les internautes qui cherchent sur vous ; *6 Ne pas être associé à des termes ou mots pouvant nuire à la réputation de votre site web ou de votre entreprise. Search Engine Marketing (SEM)1 1 Shimp, Andrews. «Integrated Marketing Communications» 9th edition, South-Western Cengage Learning, United States, 2013, p. 356, 729 pages. Le Search Engine marketing et le concept de keywords sont étroitement liés. Le marketing des moteurs de recherche (en français) est un outil de communication qui s’intègre dans une stratégie de communications marketing intégrées (IMC) pour les entreprises. Il s’agit d’une forme de publicité payante publiée sur les pages de résultats d'un moteur de recherche. L’objectif premier consiste à augmenter la visibilité de votre site Web et d’y attirer plus de visiteurs.1 Il existe deux grands volets au Search Engine Marketing, le premier étant le Keyword-Matching Advertising ''et le second étant le ''Content-Targeted Advertising.thumb|198px Dans le Keyword-Matching Advertising (publicité par mots-clés), les entreprises achètent des mots-clés ciblés en fonction des recherches habituellement faites par les internautes, comme avec le service de Google AdWords . Le processus de sélection des mots devrait préalablement faire intervenir la réalisation d’une liste, étape la plus importante dans l’optimisation du moteur de recherche (Search engine optimization ).2 C’est dans ce premier volet du Search Engine Marketing qu’on reconnaît la présence du concept de keywords. Dans le Content-Targeted Advertising, les entreprises n’achètent pas des mots-clés, mais plutôt des espaces publicitaires sur les sites directement offerts par les moteurs de recherche en lien avec un sujet donné. Donc, plutôt que de faire de la publicité sur les moteurs de recherche, celle-ci sera plutôt faite sur les divers sites proposés à la suite d’une recherche avec des mots-clés. Google propose son programme AdSense à ce sujet. Sur le plan du SEO (Search Engine Optimization ) marketing, il est très important que les keywords soient présents dans les titres, l'architecture des liens URL, le contenu stratégique et dans les images présentes sur un site Internet. La fréquence ou le nombre de fois que les keywords se retrouvent sur un site Web va influencer sur sa probabilité à être proposé parmi les premiers sites sur le moteur de recherche. L’optimisation des keywords ''est aussi très pertinente lors des campagnes ''pay-per-click , puisque chaque mot attire un trafic différent d’un site à l’autre. Ainsi, des keywords bien choisis permettent un meilleur click-through-rate . De plus, dans ces campagnes, il faut s’assurer que les mots présents dans la publicité se retrouvent bien dans le contenu de notre page d’accueil. ---- 1 Canadiens branchés. «Marketing par moteur de recherche», Site web 101, ''ligne, http://www.cira.ca/mon-ca/site-web-101/Marketing-par-moteur-de-recherche/ (Consulté le 27 janvier 2014) 2 WordStream. «SEO Keywords: How Better Keyword Research Gets You Better Results», ligne, http://www.wordstream.com/seo-keyword (Consulté le 27 janvier 2013) Les erreurs les plus commises dans la sélection des keywords'1 ---- 1 WordStream. «SEO Keywords: How Better Keyword Research Gets You Better Results», ligne, http://www.wordstream.com/seo-keyword (Consulté le 27 janvier 2013) 1. Faire une première recherche des keywords les plus pertinents en début de campagne et négliger de les mettre à jour dans le temps. Le comportement des internautes se modifie ainsi que la manière dont ils cherchent et utilisent les keywords. Il faut constamment être à l’affût de ces changements et apporter des modifications à la liste préliminaire de keywords. 2. Dépendance excessive à des outils externes qui sont disponibles à l’ensemble du marché et qui propose les mêmes keywords à tout le monde. En vous référant à plusieurs sources, vous serez mieux en mesure de valider la qualité des keywords proposés. 3. Utiliser qu’une seule source ou outil de décision pour keywords. Il est préférable d’opter pour plusieurs sources dans vos choix de keywords afin de ne pas être biaisé par une source non à jour, ne reflétant pas la réalité. Outils d’analyse pour choisir les ''keywords1' 1 E-Marketing, the essential guide to digital marketing, online textbook, 4th edition, chapter 11 Search Engine Marketing. Nombre d’outils d’analyse sont disponibles pour la sélection des mots-clés les plus propices au succès d’un site Internet dans son référencement. Par exemple, ces analyses fournissent des informations sur les keywords ''les plus sélectionnés dans une industrie, les erreurs de frappe ou d’orthographe communément commises ainsi que le nombre de sites Internet qui utilisent ces mêmes mots-clés ainsi que ceux utilisés par les compétiteurs. Vous pourrez aussi y trouver les ''keywords les plus populaires. ---- 1 Halasz, Jenny. «Three free keyword research tools», Keywords & Content, ligne, http://searchengineland.com/threefree-keyword-tool-reviews-126217 (Consulté le 27 janvier 2014) 2 Hines, Kristi. « The best free and premium keyword research tool», iAcquire, 2013, ligne, http://www.iacquire.com/blog/the-best-free-premium-keyword-research-tools/ (Consulté le 20 janvier 2014) Les critères d'évaluation thumb|108px Après la recherche, l’analyse et la sélection des keywords ''potentiels, il est important de déterminer des critères d’évaluation pour mesurer la justesse de ceux-ci. 3 Ces critères peuvent être les suivants : *'Popularité :' Ici, il existe deux possibilités. Nous pouvons tenter de cibler les ''keywords ''les plus populaires puisqu’ils attirent le plus de trafic. Par contre, ces ''keywords sont les plus difficiles à aller chercher puisqu'ils sont les premiers à être choisis par les sites matures. D’un autre côté, nous pouvons cibler des keywords moins performants. Pour les nouveaux sites sur la toile, c’est souvent l’option la plus envisageable puisqu’ils ne sont pas encore capables de faire compétition aux sites matures et populaires dans le rang des choix de keywords. ''Il faut alors se poser deux questions qui tiendront compte de cette dimension1 : a. Combien de personnes utilisent ce mot ou cette expression pour chercher sur le sujet ? (Volume de recherches) b. Combien de compétiteurs utilisent exactement ce mot ou cette expression? (Compétition) *'Pertinence :' Il faut s’assurer de les choisir en termes de pertinence. Sont-ils en lien avec les produits et services? Les ''keywords délivrent-ils le message voulu? * Intention de recherche: 'Analyser les intentions de recherche des consommateurs est aussi fondamental, cela permet de connaître la valeur qu’on doit associer aux ''keywords. À quelle étape du processus d’achat sont-ils rendus? Naviguent-ils simplement pour le plaisir? Cherchent-ils à s’informer sur un sujet précis? Sont-ils prêts à acheter? * 'La propension à être converti ': Les keywords choisis doivent répondre aux critères précédents, mais doivent aussi se retrouver sur le site, dans l’URL et dans l’ensemble des communications pour faire en sorte que les internautes puissent se retrouver sur le site. Quelles sont les chances qu’un internaute, suite à une recherche avec mot-clé, puisse tomber sur ce site en fonction des mots présents sur le site. *'''Valeur du mot-clé par visiteur: Différents keywords ''peuvent permettre d’attirer des internautes avec des besoins distincts, générant ainsi des revenus distincts. À titre d’exemple, les mots «prestige» et «luxueux» offrent des possibilités de revenus supérieurs à «pas cher» ou «économique», pour l’action d’un clic et éventuellement une transaction. Quelle est la valeur moyenne de chacun des visiteurs pouvant se retrouver sur ce site grâce à ce mot (revenu potentiel par exemple)? 'Qualité des keywords Plusieurs moteurs de recherche tels Google, Yahoo! et Bing offrent un outil appelé le «Quality Score», afin d’aider à déterminer les mots-clés les plus appropriés et leur succès probable en fonction de plusieurs facteurs.1 Voir la vidéo explicative du «AdWords Quality Score» de Google à ce sujet: thumb|center|335 px Aussi, keywords match de Google aide les sites Web à trouver les nombreux mots-clés utilisés par les internautes pour chercher sur un même sujet, c’est-à-dire mots ou expressions qui peuvent être utilisés de manière interchangeable ou saisis de manières différentes (avec des espaces, dans une phrase ou en un seul mot, avec des erreurs d’orthographe, etc.). Le tableau suivant permet de définir les types de keywords match qu’utilise Google.2 thumb|left|400px «Negative match » présenté dans ce tableau offre la possibilité de sélectionner les mots auxquels un site Web ne veut pas être associé. Tous les mots sélectionnés dans cette catégorie ne pourront être associés au référencement du site Web en question, celui-ci n’apparaissant pas dans une recherche utilisant les mots sélectionnés. ---- 1 Google. «Using keyword matching options», dans Help, Manage Ads, ligne, https://support.google.com/adwords/answer/2497836?hl=en&ref_topic=3122868 (Consulté le 20 janvier 2014) 2 Google. «Check and understand quality score», dans Help, Manage Ads, ligne, https://support.google.com/adwords/answer/2454010?hl=en (Consulté le 20 janvier 2014) ---- 1 E-Marketing, the essential guide to digital marketing, online textbook, 4th edition, chapter 11 Search Engine Marketing. Les limites des keywords ''et du Search Engine Marketing Le problème sans contredit le plus important de l’utilisation des mots-clés pour des campagnes publicitaires, c’est-à-dire les campagnes ''clic-through-rate, est ce qu’on appelle le «click fraud». Le «click fraud» se produit lorsqu’un concurrent ou un individu clique de manière répétitive pour un grand nombre fois sur la publicité et augmente les coûts de l’entreprise publicitaire. Dans la mesure où l’entreprise aurait un budget prédéfini à l’avance pour sa campagne, celui-ci serait atteint beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu et ne génèrerait pas les retombées attendues. Cela étant, même si les mots-clés sélectionnés seraient les plus appropriés, les résultats de la campagne pourraient être décevants, résultant en un taux de conversion très faible par rapport au nombre de clics.1 Également, comme toute forme de publicité, la notion de «crowd» ou d’encombrement d’un média est importante. En fait, il suffit simplement de dire que Internet est jugé, après la télévision, comme étant le média le plus chargé de publicités et de communications «non-sollicitées». Ceci ne va pas en ralentissant. L’entreprise doit alors trouver un moyen de se différencier et de sortir du lot. 1 Shimp, Andrews. «Integrated Marketing Communications» 9th edition, South-Western Cengage Learning, United States, 2013, p. 358, 729 pages. Campagne Google Adwords Les campagnes Google Adwords sont une bonne alternative ou sinon la meilleure pour positionner et faire connaître son site Internet. Comment ce service fonctionne-t-il? Google crée des associations de mots-clés à des publicités. Ainsi, créer une campagne Adwords signifie que les entreprises paient pour que le moteur de recherche fasse apparaître leurs liens sponsorisés dans les résultats de recherche. Tout cela à l’aide de keywords prédéterminés. Cela peut être très pratique pour faire connaître un site Internet, pour attirer du trafic supplémentaire et pour cibler des consommateurs précis grâce aux mots-clés. 4 Campagne Google Adwords. 2012, Être présent sur Google, avec Google Adwords c’est inévitable!, http://www.comment-gagner-sur-internet.com/vente-internet/google-adwords.php Voici un exemple fictif de l’utilisation de Google Adwords''.'' Une entreprise décide d’investir 200$ par mois pour une telle campagne. Après quelques temps, elle est capable de mesurer que sa campagne génère un coût-par-clic de 1$. Cela crée donc 200$/1$ = 200 consommateurs potentiels visitant le site grâce à l’annonce. Si 2% de ces clics amènent une vente à l’entreprise et qu’elle vend ses produits à 75$, la campagne génère un profit de 100$ (2% x 200 = 4 x 75$ = 300$ -200$ = 100$) par rapport à ses coûts de création. ''Keywords ''les plus dispendieux1' Google a publié à la fin de l’année 2013 le Top 20 des ''keywords ''les plus dispendieux. Ainsi, les entreprises payant le plus cher pour les mots-clés sont les entreprises d’assurances ainsi que les banques. Elles seraient toutefois les entreprises pouvant bénéficier du plus important retour sur investissement suite à un clic sur leur publicité ou site Web, par exemple comme ce serait le cas des revenus potentiels futurs à la suite d’un achat d’une police s’assurance par un internaute. De plus, selon la même source, 97% de tous les revenus réalisés par Google proviennent de la publicité (et donc aussi des ''keywords achetés). Voici les 10 plus dispendieux: thumb WordStream. «How Does Google Make Its Money: The 20 Most Expensive Keywords in Google AdWords», infographics, ligne, http://www.wordstream.com/articles/most-expensive-keywords (Consulté le 27 janvier 2014) Outils d'analyse existants Chaque jour, des millions de recherches Internet sont effectuées dans le monde par le biais des moteurs de recherche et des médias sociaux. Bien que les recherches soient variées, il est possible d’établir des tendances quant aux keywords les plus populaires, que ce soit sur le plan géographique ou temporel. Les outils d’analyses existants étant multiples, nous vous en présenterons que quelques-uns. Lisa Raehsler. 18 Avril 2012, What people search for – Most popular Keywords, http://searchenginewatch.com/article/2066257/What-People-Search-For-Most-Popular-Keywords Google Trends Google Trends est un excellent outil d’analyse permettant de déterminer l’évolution de l’intérêt pour un ou plusieurs termes depuis sa création en 2004. Le grand avantage, c’est de pouvoir comparer ces keywords sur une période donnée (5 ans, 2 mois ou même 1 semaine) et en fonction d’un lieu géographique (Monde entier, Canada, États-Unis, etc.). Par exemple, nous avons décidé de comparer l’évolution des recherches effectuées au Canada pour les keywords « Stephen Harper» et « Justin Trudeau» au cours des 12 derniers mois. Bruno Hug. 2012, Google fusionne aujourd’hui deux services permettant d’obtenir des informations sur les requêtes en évolution : Trends et Insights, http://bhseo.ca/google/nouveau-google-trends left En comparant, nous remarquons que Justin Trudeau a atteint un sommet d’intérêt très élevé à deux reprises alors que Stephen Harper a plutôt gardé un intérêt constant de la part de la population tout au long de l’année. Par ailleurs, la rubrique Google Hot Trends permet de connaître rapidement les sujets les plus populaires des dernières 24 heures dans un pays sélectionné. Google Zeitgeist Relié étroitement au service de Google Trends, depuis la création du Google Zeitgeist en 2001, la plate-forme offre un résumé additionnel faisant revue des ayant enregistré les plus grands volumes de recherches à travers le monde sur son moteur de recherche au cours d’une même année. Mot allemand signifiant « état d’esprit de l’époque », le Zeitgeist de Google permet d’établir une série de palmarès de mots selon différentes catégories: recherche générale, célébrités, sports, évènements, hommes politiques, etc. En plus de publier ce palmarès à l’échelle mondiale, Google Zeitgeist offre la possibilité à ses utilisateurs de sélectionner un pays en particulier. D’ailleurs, à partir de ces résultats, Google propose son Zeitgeist sous forme d’une vidéo contenant les images les plus marquantes annuellement. Trendsmap Twitter Trendsmap est une application qui affiche les tendances Twitter en temps réel en fonction des mots-clés (hashtags) les plus utilisés, et ce, partout dans le monde. Il localise en temps réel ces mots-clés sur une carte du monde de Google Maps. L’interactivité de cette carte virtuelle permet également de zoomer selon la région géographique ciblée. Ensuite, lorsque l’on clique sur un mot-clé, une fenêtre s’ouvre automatiquement défilant en temps réel les tweets concernant le mot-clé en question. L’outil requiert toutefois une forte concentration de tweets dans une même région pour qu’un terme apparaisse sur la carte. Twitterman. 22 septembre 2009, TrendsMap: Les Tendances Twitter Géolocalisées, http://twitteradar.com/trendsmap-les-tendances-twitter-geolocalisees/applications-twitter left Youtube Trends Youtube Trends liste les vidéos les plus recherchées sur Youtube en temps réel ou sur une période donnée déterminée et ce, selon trois variables : le lieu géographique, la tranche d’âge ainsi que le sexe des utilisateurs. L’outil permet également de comparer les tendances vidéo entre deux pays selon ces mêmes variables. Il présente également sous forme de blogue les vidéos les plus viraux du moment et les plus populaires de l’année. thumb|center|518px Analyse annuel des Top Keywords 2012 Selon Google Zeitgeist dans le monde entier L’année 2012 aura été marquante sous plusieurs aspects à l’échelle mondiale : élections américaines, catastrophes écologiques, Jeux olympiques de Londres, mort de célébrités, etc. Voici la vidéo Zeitgest offert par Google couvrant ses moments marquants de l’année 2012. thumb|center|515 px À l’échelle mondiale, selon leclassement de Google Zeitgeist, c’est la mort de Whitney Houston qui a retenu le plus l’attention des internautes. La chanson Gangnam Style du chanteur sud-coréen PSY arrive au 2e rang, suivi de l’ouragan Sandy. The Hunger Games est le long métrage qui a enregistré le plus de trafic sur une période prolongée tandis que les olympiques d’été de Londres ont été le 3e évènement le plus recherché dans le moteur de recherche. Au total, au cours de la dernière année, 1200 milliards de recherches ont été effectuées en 146 langues sur le populaire moteur de recherche.Johanne Lapierre. 12 décembre 2012, Google Zeitgeist: 2012 en mots-clés, http://blogues.radio-canada.ca/surleweb/2012/12/12/google-zeitgeist-2012-en-mots-cles/ left Selon Google Zeitgeist au Canada Au Canada, c’est le nouveau réseau social Pinterest qui a suscité le plus d’intérêt sur le moteur de recherche Google devant l’ouragan Sandy et les Jeux olympiques d’été de Londres. Tiger Woods est l’athlète ayant soulevé le plus de recherches suite au PGA Tour. Le Zeitgeist 2012 du Canada nous permet également de découvrir que le bacon est le mot le plus recherché en cuisine canadienne et que les Blue Jays de Toronto dominent la catégorie des équipes de sport canadiennes. right Selon Youtube dans le monde entier Comme chaque année, Youtube nous propose aussi son bilan annuel par une vidéo'' rewind de 5 minutes nous résumant les tendances et les artistes qui ont le plus marqué au cours de l’année. L’année 2012 aura été celle du vidéo-clip du chanteur sud-coréen Psy avec sa chanson Gangnam Style, approchant le milliard de vues, un record absolu pour Youtube. D’ailleurs, la compagnie a produit une vidéo unique parodiant les vidéos les plus populaires auprès de ses utilisateurs au courant de l’année 2012. thumb|center|515 px 2013 Selon Google Zeitgeist dans le monde entier L’année 2013 quant à elle aura été notable autant sur le plan humain que politique. Avec la naissance de George Alexander Louis le fils du couple royal d’Angleterre, la mort du célèbre politicien Nelson Mandela, la nomination du pape François, le premier mariage gay célébré sur le territoire français, le terrible accident ferroviaire du Lac Mégantic, elle aura été lourde en émotion. Voici la vidéo Zeitgeist proposé par Google faisant la revue des grandes recherches pour l’année 2013. thumb|center|515px À l’échelle mondiale, c’est le décès de Nelson Mandela qui a retenu la plus d’attention suivie par l’accident d’automobile causant la mort de l’acteur Paul Walker en novembre. L’appareil iPhone 5 distribué par Apple arrive au 3e rang des tendances générales de recherche dans le monde entier. En termes d’évènements marquants, c’est les attentats au marathon de Boston et le typhon Haiyan qui ont engendré le plus de recherches chez les internautes. Bref, qu'on soit, ou non, un utilisateur type de Google Search, les chiffres sont là et nous montrent que le décès de personnalités et les évènements causant des pertes sur le plan humain demeurent les plus grands générateurs de recherches partout dans le monde. INSÉREZ SOURCE link=http://www.google.com/trends/topcharts?date=2013|left Selon Google Zeitgeist au Canada À l’échelle nationale, c’est Rob Ford, le maire de Toronto qui a retenu le plus l’attention dû à ses multiples faux pas, suivi des décès de Cory Monteith et de Paul Walker. En politique, c’est Justin Trudeau, le politicien canadien qui a susciter le plus de recherche, voir plus que le premier ministre du Canada, Stephen Harper, qui arrive au 2e rang. link=http://www.google.com/trends/topcharts?date=2013|left Selon Youtube dans le monde entier En 2013 chez Youtube on voit apparaître une page dédiée aux vidéos les plus marquantes de l’année et ayant obtenu le plus de vues sur la plate-forme. En plus du vidéo ''rewind créée par Youtube chaque année, on y retrouve une analyse annuelle du plus important site web d’hébergement de vidéos. left La vidéo rewind de 2013 démontre à quel point la tendance vidéographique du Harlem Shake a connu un véritable succès avec ses danses loufoques interprétées sur la musique électronique du compositeur Baauer. Plusieurs artistes ont également fait monter leurs cotes d’écoute en offrant des clips musicaux très suggestifs tels que celui de Miley Cyrus avec Wrecking ball. thumb|center|515px Références Document rédigé par: Rudy Allen, Cynthia Côté, Hélène Vincendeau, Stéphanie Boivin, Mathieu Robitaille